It's Not Right, But It's Okay
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: summary: "Dance With Somebody", just Blaine's performance of "It's Not Right, But It's Okay", with a tad more detail, given from the New Directions' point of views, enjoy lovelies! P.S. reviews are love! P.P.S. I might continue if there's any interest, just let me know!


**Hey guys! just a one-shot that I thought of and decided to write! I wrote it in twenty minutes though, so don't hate me if it's not great! anyhow, hope you enjoy it and oh yeah! THE TWENTY-FIRST EPISODE IS COMING UP AND KLAINERS! WE KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! unless you're not on Tumblr or Twitter in which case you probably haven't seen the spoilers but...whatever it's gonna be amazing! and we can all fangir; (or boy) together! **

**Here's my very Klaineish tumblr: heyitsmariahhh .tumblr .com **

**love you kiddies I hope you enjoy!**

**(General POV of the New Directions)**

**It's not right, but it's okay**

Glee club rehearsal started normally that day, no one doing anything unusual in any way. Except for Kurt and Blaine; while they were usually attached at the hip, they both sat in opposite sides of the room, distinctively not looking at each other. They didn't speak to anyone else either which was very odd, given Kurt always had an opinion to contribute, and Blaine was always like a puppy; happy to talk to anyone and everyone. But not today. No, today, Kurt had his bitch glare on full-time, and Blaine was wearing a sort of stony silence they'd come to associate with Puck.

Mr. Schue walked in, late as always, and also oblivious as always, not noticing the very clear tension between McKinley's own trademark gay couple. "So who's ready to kick us off today with their Whitney number?" he asked cheerful as ever.

To everyone's surprise, Blaine was the first to raise his hand. Well, they weren't surprised at the hand-raising; Blaine always raised his hand, even when it was unnecessary. No, they were surprised he wanted to sing when he looked very much in the mood to crawl into bed. Mr. Schue called him up and Blaine spoke in a cold, but confident voice.

"This song is for anyone who's ever been cheated on." He announced. The group all stared; at each other with wide eyes, at Blaine with incredulous expressions, or at Kurt with raised eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes "This is insane, I didn't _cheat _on you." He argued angrily as the music started playing. Also oblivious to the now ever-present tension, Brittany said in aside "Cheetahs have the fastest land speed of any living animal."

Blaine started singing, keeping on his stony expression.

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat, uh _

_Then they hung out _

_But you came home around three, yes you did If six of y'all went out, uh _

_Then four of you were really cheap, yeah 'Cause only two of you had dinner_

_I found your credit card receipt_

The group all stared in utter disbelief. _He was singing to Kurt?_ They had (out of the New Directions) probably the healthiest relationship, why was Blaine looking heartbroken, and singing a song about cheating? Mike and Santana kept shooting Kurt scandalized expressions, everyone shooting anxious looks between Kurt and Blaine as they sang along to the chorus.

_It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway _

_Pack your bags up and leave _

_And don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay _

_I'm gonna make it anyway _

_Close the door behind you, leave your key_

_ I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah, uh_

Kurt was staring at Blaine with his eyes narrowed, and his mouth slightly agape, watching his boyfriend (boyfriend?) perform such a ridiculous song.

_I'll pack your bags so you can leave town for a week, yes I am_

_The phone rings and then you look at me _

_Why'd you turn and look at me _

_You said it was one of your friends Down on 54th street, boy _

_So why did 213 show up on your caller I.D., oh _

_It's not right, but it's okay I'm gonna make it anyway _

_Pack your bags up and leave _

_And don't you dare come running back to me It's not right, but it's okay _

_I'm gonna make it anyway _

_Close the door behind you, leave your key_

_ I'd rather be alone than unhappy, yeah, uh_

Blaine continued the song, singing directly to Kurt, anxiously running his fingers through his perfectly gelled hair, his expression changing from his previous angry and irrational state to look that made him look like an abused puppy; desperate, heart-broken, devastated.

_I've been through all this before _

_Don't think about it, don't think about it Get gone, get gone _

_Things have got to change baby _

_You don't stand a chance boy _

_Say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Don't you turn around _

_There's no more tears left here for you to see _

_Was it really worth you going out like that, tell me, oh _

_See I'm moving on _

_And I refuse to turn back, yeah _

_See all of this time I thought I had somebody down for Whitney _

_It turns out, you were making a fool of me, oh _

The club all sang with Blaine as his face showed more and more signs of devastation, tears welling up in his eyes, still singing to Kurt. Breaking down his walls and finally showing people the emotional wreck beneath hi façade of smiles and bowties.

_Pack your bags, get up and leave _

_Don't you dare, back to me boy _

_It's not right, it's okay I'm gonna, I'm gonna, uh _

_Close your door and leave your key _

_Rather be alone an' happy, oh_

_It's not right, It's okay baby _

_I can pay my own rent _

_Pave my life now _

_Take care of my business, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Blaine finished the song, sparing one last heart wrenching look at Kurt before turning and storming out the door, hoping to get out before his tears started falling. Everyone watched as Blaine disappeared out the door as quickly as he could, leaving nothing but the click of his shoes. To his dismay however, they all saw distinctive wetness on his cheeks. Only Santana uttered a soft "Snap." Amongst the scattered clapping, all of them listening as the click instantly turned to running once Blaine turned the corner.

Kurt buried his face in his hand and Mr. Schue stood up, eager to try and continue after that painfully awkward silence. The group continued as normally as they could, but it still wasn't remotely normal. But could you blame them? One of their members just left the room crying, after performing a song that was bound to raise questions by itself, and the person who clearly made him cry was sitting in the corner, looking sad and tired. They kept shooting Kurt glances, some of them unfriendly, some of them just questioning, and they all feared for the future of the Klaine-ship. None of them wanted it to end; if it did, would Blaine even stay at McKinley? Kurt was his whole reason for being there; what would the emotional damage be to both of them? Blaine would probably have trust issues even deeper than the ones he so clearly already had, Kurt would forever feel like a terrible person for hurting the nicest-person alive; they also feared what would happen to Kurt's entire life; Blaine was most of it, not to mention he was a mess before he met Blaine, what would happen to him if he were gone?

Kurt left rehearsal about five minutes of Mr. Schue giving futile efforts to continue, and no one questioned it, or even tried to stop it. Honestly, they were kind of expecting it.

They need not worry for the future of the couple though; they know deep down, as do Kurt and Blaine know deep down, that they're going to be together forever. After all, you only find your soul-mate once


End file.
